Naruto at Ai akademī
by Phantom Of Lemons
Summary: Naruto is 17 and him and older Twin sisters will be going to Ai akademī an all girls school after his family moves and it is only school there. Naruto gets in because Tsunade is the Principle and a family friend she makes an exception, but Naruto has a new challenge try to stay sane while going to school with a bunch Hormonal girls. Naruto Massive Harem Incest and Lemons


**AN: Hey guys this was a challenge I received from Challenger a couple of about a week ago and I decided to try it. This story will also contain incest deal with it or don't read.**

**Me: So Naruto how do you like this story idea**

**Naruto: this is wrong on so many levels**

**Me: ah come on you get a bunch of hot girls**

**Naruto: but three of them are my mom and sisters**

**Me: Very hot sisters and mom thought**

**Naruto: Yeah I guess your righ- wait get over here you piece of shit**

**(Naruto turns and looks to see me gone)**

**Naruto: Shit. Oh well I will do disclaimers Phantom of the Leaf does not own Naruto but he wishes he did**

Naruto was nervous, why? Because since his family moved to their new city he would have to go to the only school there which was an all girl school. The only reason he got in was because the principle was a family friend Tsunade Senju. He would be going with his two older twin sisters Naruko and Natsumi. As Naruto was getting ready for his first day of school he walked into his closet and looked for some clothes. He grabbed some grey boot cut jeans, a black long sleeve with the sleeves pulled up to the elbow; he then slid his socks and boots on.

As he was walking down the hallway he saw his sister Natsumi who stood at the height of 5 foot 7 inches a total of 4 inches shorter than Naruto. She had blonde hair that was in pig tails that went down to her waist. She was in an orange tank top that hugged her like a second skin showing off her large DD-cup breasts, she also wore black skinny jeans that showed off her round heart shaped ass. She had on orange converse as well. Her sister Naruko followed her she was wearing blue polo with a white mini skirt that showed off a lot of her long creamy legs; she was also wearing black high heels. "Hey Naruto you ready for school" Natsumi questioned as he walked past her towards the stairs "yeah is Kaa-san making pancakes" Naruto replied as he sniffed the air. "Yeah you better hurry though because I think she was going to eat the rest" Natsumi said as she was picked up and moved out of the way by her brother as he ran down the hallway only for him to get to the kitchen as his mother finished the last one. "No Kaa-san how could you eat all of them" Naruto moaned as he cried anime tears "sorry Sochi I didn't know you wanted any" Kushina said as she laughed at her son. Kushina was still beautiful she was 37 but had the body of 20 year old with nice large E-cup breasts that had no sag to them at all, she had long red hair that reached around mid back, she a had a round bouncy ass and an hour glass figure. "Kaa-san you know I love your cooking" Naruto argued only to get hit with a wooden spoon "now now Sochi don't argue with your mother" Kushina said as she appeared behind her son "now you better get going your sisters don't like waiting" she said as she rushed him out of the door.

Naruto ran to the garage to see his sisters already arguing over who got to sit in the passenger seat. "it is my turn last time when we went to the mall you sat their" Natsumi shouted "but you sat their when we drove here from Konoha" Naruko argued back "girls girls, just flip a coin Naruko you call it in the air" Naruto said as he flipped the coin "heads" Naruko said as the coin was in the air. It landed in Naruto's hand and as he showed the coin Natsumi shouted in Joy and did a little dance "ha I won" Naruko just grumbled and slid into the back seat of Naruto's black Nissan Titan truck. It was an average truck but it had a double orange line along the side. Naruto hopped in, started the truck and pulled out of the garage he followed the directions and found himself at the sign for the turn off.

"Well we are here yall ready" Naruto asked as he pulled into a parking spot next to tan Mustang GT. "yeah Kaa-san said to go straight to the front office when we got here and ask for Ms. Senju" Natsumi said as she got out of the truck "okay" Naruto replied as he climbed out of the truck as well. They walked across the parking lot while most of the students were giving looks of surprise to the fact that Naruto was a boy and he was walking to the school. "hey you're a boy what are you doing here is you haven't noticed this is an all girl school" a girl with short pink hair shrieked at him as he walked by "your Principle has made an exception not let me through banshee" Naruto simply stated and tried to walk pass her only for her to slap him across the face by the girl "I Sakura Haruno am not a banshee and I doubt our Principle would make an exception for some trash like you" Sakura shrieked again only to slapped herself by Naruko "shut up and don't touch my little bro again" Naruko said as she pulled Naruto and Natsumi forward.

They got to the front office without any other incidents and they told them that Ms. Senju's office was just down the hall, but when they walked in they saw the Sakura again but this time she was complaining to the principle "there was a boy and when I asked him politely to explain why he was here he slapped me across the face and walked off with his two slut sisters" she screeched at the principle "first of all that is a load of shit and call my sisters sluts again I won't just tell you to move I will make you" Naruto stated as he walked up to the desk with his sisters "this is how it really happened Sakura walked up to Naruto and started to scream at him about how he couldn't be a student here because he wasn't a girl but when he stated that you were making an exception she slapped him and called him trash then Naruko slapped her and told her to shut up and we continued to your office" Natsumi explained to the principle "they are lying Ms. Senju" Sakura shouted only for Tsunade to stop her "Sakura first of all I did make an exception because this is the only school in area. Now Sakura you and Miss Naruko will each receive a week's detention for fighting do I make myself clear" sakura looked appalled at the thought of detention "but I-"Tsunade cut her off again "no buts DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR" Tsunade said forcefully "Hai" Sakura replied and walked out.

"Okay I am sorry about that here are your schedules and Naruto please try not to stand out to much" Tsunade said and rushed them out of her office 'damn this is so annoying why did I ever stop running the village to teach this school' Tsunade thought rubbing her temples 'I mean I can't even drink'

**AN: okay please review but I want actual reviews not just stuff like good chapter and stuff like that and if you don't like it then don't read or review because I don't feel like dealing you people giving me shit oh and I have a personal question that I am asking to my girl readers (if I have any by the way) about relationship problems I am having in the real world. The problem is there is a girl I have been crushing on for the past what two years now and I hang out with her all the time but when I was talking to her she says she doesn't even consider me a friend. This pisses me off so I stop talking to her but when I do this she gets pissed at me because I'm not talking to her what am I supposed to about this please PM about this if you have any advice.**

**Phantom of the Leaf**

**Signing out**


End file.
